Just a Kid
by ShiawasenaKo
Summary: A cute little drabble about Roy and Ed, in which Roy thinks about how much FullMetal is just a child in an adults world


Just a Kid

The man sighed, leaning back in his chair. He shut his charcoal eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Finally, he could allow his mind to wander, just ahead of the massive piles of paperwork he had been assigned to do. This was one of those times he really wanted someone, anyone, to just... interrupt him. Whether it was Hughes bursting through the door with yet another scrapbook filled with pictures of his daughter or wife, or even Breda running down the hall, screaming about how Black Hayate was a demon beast, waiting to attack. He let a chuckle escape him as he sat up, running a hand through his slightly messy black hair. He opened his eyes just in time to catch a small red hue, standing outside of his office. There was a hesitancy, as the short blonde outside stood there. This brought a smirk to the man's lips.

"If you want something, knock and get it over with. I'm a busy man, FullMetal. You know that."

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time stroking your ego," he said as he walked in, shutting the door with an edgy slam, "you'd have more time, you self-centered lunatic." Ed was now just sitting, leaning back in the wooden chair. _He's gonna crack his head open_, the Colonel thought. Ignoring his complete lack of respect, Roy picked up his pen, looking back to the mass pile of papers. He grabbed a small stack, and started once more, running his pen gracefullyacross the paper.

"What did you want, FullMetal?"

Ed put the front two legs of the chair back on the ground. He gave the Colonel a glare. Roy knew exactly what FullMetal wanted, but this was just a formality, a game they always had to go through.

"You know. Me and Al are out of leads again..."

"And?"

If looks could kill, the Colonel would have fallen over dead at that moment. Roy duly noted the scowl he was being given. It's completely normal to toy with him like this. Like a stubborn child, Roy could tell Ed didn't want to give in, but eventually had to. There were no more options. The boys' last efforts just sent them running in circles. The blonde boy slouched in the chair, crossing his arms in protest. He turned his head to the side, looking at the wall, instead of the Colonel.

"We need some help."

Roy gave a slight chuckle, followed by a sigh. That's just what he wanted to hear. The Colonel stood up at that moment, wandering across his office to the filing cabnit. He opened the botton drawer, scanning and flipping through the files.

"It should be in here somewhere... Here we go." Roy stood up, walking casually back to his desk. "A little bit ago, there was a bit of a mishap over in Eastern. People were complaining about strange occurances in the alleys and whatnot. You can go take care of that."

With that, the Colonel tossed the file towards him. He then calmly started back into his paperwork, dragging his pen neatly over the paper. He heard the door shut. Roy stopped. The shutting door threw him out of his work with thoughts, that frankly, he didn't want. Roy leaned back in his chair. What was he sending them into? It's not like they couldn't handle anything he'd previously thrown at them, but there was something in his mind, prodding him to reconsider. _No_, he scolded himself,_ FullMetal signed up to be an adult when he entered the military like this.. This is what he wanted. I can only help him by giving him missions like these._ The Colonel sat for a moment, almost stunned at his own thought. It was the only way he could help the two. But he wanted more. He wanted to be able to help the boy, whenever he needed it, whatever it was. Roy recalled a few times when he actually wanted FullMetal... no Ed to break down in front of him, so he could help in some other way. It never happened though.

He was technically an adult, by any rule in the military... but he was still a kid. Just a fifteen year old kid in way over his head. No pun intended. Roy thought back to the time when he stopped in the lonely house in Resembool, and, at the time, the eleven year old boy, with one arm and leg missing, saying that he'd join the military to fix his mistake. Almost one year later, there he was, a dog of the military. An adult. To think he was as mature as any other adult in this military. Although, the Colonel reasoned, that didn't stop Ed from getting into mischief, like a kid.He was a kid.

Roy stood up quickly, walking over to the door He opened it, and then stepped out. He saw the red tail of Edward's coat billowing back and the tall silhouette of his younger brother, Alphonse.

"FullMetal!" he called out forcefully. He heard the footsteps stop.

"What?" he turned with a slight glare towards the Colonel.

Roy stepped towards them, carrying himself as he always did, tall and proud. Not letting anything get in his way. He stopped looking down on the boy. Suddenly, the facade he always carried melted, and a small smile crept across his handsomeface.

"Be careful, alright? I've heard the area's a little harsh around there. I wouldn't want you coming back to me injured and licking your wounds, got it?"

The boy was unsure ofhow to react at first, but quickly regained his senses. Edwardgot an annoyed look on his face, turning around.

"Yeah, whatever." He said flatly, walking away.Ed wouldn't dare let that bastard Colonelsee that look of slight gratitude on his face.


End file.
